Lightning
by Theralex
Summary: Kate remembers something she used to do with her Mom during a thunderstorm when she was a kid and picks it up again. Little does she know that someone's watching and later joining her. Beckett centric. Caskett in Chapter 2. Please Read. :
1. Lightning

Lightning shot through the warm summer night and a crackling thunder followed shortly after, as Kate Beckett ran up the path that led to her apartment.  
Thick raindrops hit her face and clothes until she reached the shelter of the house.  
She slammed the key into the lock and twisted it to get inside as fast as possible. When she pushed the door open and stepped into her dark apartment, she gasped. The sudden rain had cooled the air outside, but the inside of her apartment was still hot from the sun that had shone the whole day.  
After dropping her keys and handbag on the couch, she opened every window in her flat to let the cold air in.  
She went into her bedroom to change her sweaty work clothes for a light summer dress. She left her clothes on the floor, forgetting them completely, as she remembered a ritual her mother had shown her when she was still a little child. But the thunderstorm was not over yet, so she went to the kitchen to grab her favorite smoothie to wait for the tempest to be over.

Kate hadn't bothered to turn the light on. She knew her apartment well enough to not trip over shoes or carpets and she had always liked the light a bolt created in dark rooms.  
Some people were afraid of lightning but Kate liked it, found it reassuring.  
So she stood there, leaning against the counters of her kitchen and simply enjoyed the atmosphere and the cool air which now flowed through her domicile.

When the thunder decreased, Kate pushed off of her counter, walked into her living room and trough the doors that led onto her small balcony.  
She spread her arms, looked up to the sky, and closed her eyes. The raindrops soaked her dress which soon outlined the curves of her body.  
She smiled broadly.  
This was what she used to do with her mom when she was about five. 'Imagine that every raindrop is the wish of a person, that didn't come true yet.' Her mother's voiced still echoed in Kate's head.  
'You should treat every person good, so you'll bring them closer to achieving their dreams.'  
Sometimes, Kate cried, when she stood in the rain and remembered her mother. But usually she smiled, thinking about her wonderful childhood.

Standing on the balcony in the summer night she turned around and around, letting the rain touch every part of her body.

Little did she know that a certain author was watching her from across the street, smiling to himself, as he watched Kate playing with the rain.


	2. and thunder

Crime thriller author Richard Castle crossed the flooded street, trying – unsuccessfully – not to get wet. The puddles on the asphalt reflected the light of the streetlamps and created spots of golden light all over the floor around him, as he ran to his partner's apartment.  
He pushed some wet strands out of his face, before knocking twice, hoping she would hear him.  
Following the raindrops running down the windows with his eyes, he waited for her to appear in the doorframe. He was about to leave again, when the door was yanked open and a soaked Kate Beckett stood in front of him. She looked him straight in the eye, not saying a word.  
Despite the awkwardness of the moment, he had never seen anything more beautiful. Her damp hair framed her face, some strands were curling and her thin summer dress stuck to her body and left very little to the imagination. He could hardly see her face because her apartment was completely dark, but her eyes were shining with something he couldn't quite name. Something between happiness and satisfaction. An aura around her, which left him speechless.  
They did nothing but look at each other, until he finally spoke. 'Aren't you cold?' he said, pretending not to know the reason why drops fell from her dress to the floor.  
She just shook her head, reading the silent plea to come in in his eyes. 'I'll show you something, if you behave.' She said, taking him by the hand when he nodded.  
She led him through her dark apartment and when they walked through the living room, he could make out several family portraits and all of his books next to some other authors of the genre.  
The window that lead onto the balcony was still open and the only sound was the drumming of the rain, mixed with their breathing.  
Kate took a step outside but turned around when she felt him hesitate. A small smile played with her lips. 'Come on.' She said. 'You won't get hurt.'

When he stepped out in the pouring rain, he could feel her right behind him, spreading his arms like she had done a few minutes ago.  
As soon as he closed his eyes, the rain was everywhere. In his hair, on his face and clothes.  
Then he felt her body pressing against his, her chin on his shoulder, her voice in his ear. 'Just let go.' She whispered.  
The rain seemed to wash away everything. All the work and the pressure.  
He stood there, saw nothing, and heard nothing, felt nothing except for Kate, who was still holding him. He felt her walk around him, standing now close in front of him. Her fingertips gently touched his cheeks and made him open his eyes to look straight into hers. 'Do you know what I mean?' She asked, her fingers now tracing his jaw line.  
'Yes.' He said, stepping closer to her and leaning down to her face.

*~*

The next thing Kate Becket felt was heat. Heat that was spreading from her heart into every part of her body. Even thought the wall in her back was cold, she only felt the warmth of the man who was pressing her against the stonework as he captured her lips in a storm of passion. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she couldn't do anything but melt into his arms.  
Her hands explored his body, unbuttoning his shirt as she gave in to the heat and passion.

They only regained consciousness once, halfway through the hallway. His shirt had gone lost somewhere along the way and her hands were now roaming over his body.  
'You know that I'll hurt you if you're gone in the morning?'  
'I'd never do that.'


End file.
